The Ultimate KibaHina Lemon
by Fangie-Chan
Summary: <html><head></head>This is chapter 11 of my fanfiction on here titled 'Love Me' for those of you who just want a huge, lovey-dovey lemon to read about Kiba and Hinata because you can never get enough of them. Here they are depicted older, at 20 years old each.</html>


**AN: WARNING, this lemon is extremely long, 33 pages on my microsoft works program to be exact, and extremely graphic. Meant for readers who enjoy huge fics, but this is just the 11th chapter of my KibaHina fanfic on here titled 'Love Me'. This probably won't make very much sense if you havent read said fanfic, but hey, it's a sweet little lovey-dovey KibaHina lemon! So everyone wins, right? Well, enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>I could hear the shower, but I wasn't in it. I could hear the rain outside softly drumming against the windows I laid next to, yet I wasn't wet. No; instead, I was dry and warm, wrapped in the finest of cotton sheets. To anyone they would have just been ordinary, but to me, they were fine and divine and simply wonderful because I could feel a heat encasing me that came from someone who had left my bedside not too long ago. I could smell the remaining of his scent; hot male flesh, deodorant, and night-sweat. The aroma was not only emitting from every fibrous pore of the blankets, but it lingered on my skin and between the tangles of my hair. I could almost <em>taste <em>him on my lips, for they felt sore, like they had been bitten and chewed on through passionate kisses between two lovers in the quietness of a private intimacy. Then I remembered…I had fallen asleep in Kiba's bed last night after returning from the Christmas party. We had both been drunk and tired, but managed to change into pajamas before we stumbled into bed together and our bodies tangled beneath the sheets. I recalled exactly how the two of us hid in the darkness of those sheets and held each other for warmth, kissing and rubbing with nothing but the soft sounds of our lips synchronizing in loving harmony, our breathless pants, and moans of pleasure filling the stuffy air under the blankets.

I forced myself up and found that my spine was a little sore, and my eyes were sticky and blurry when I opened them. They were also exhausted. Luckily however, the room was dark, and nothing stung my corneas further; actually, there was only one little light, and it came from under the bathroom-door. I realized then that Kiba was in the shower and that it was very early. The alarm-clock by his bedside table read five AM, so he must have had an emergency-mission to attend to. I'd be alone. I'd miss him and until he'd return. I'd have only the scent of his clothes to keep me company.

My heart broke in two at that thought, but not enough that I couldn't get myself up out of bed and sleepily make my way to the bathroom. I made sure to put on Kiba's slippers as I stumbled through the dark, coming across them as they laid nearby by cold feet. His slippers felt huge on me. It was hard to walk right and I probably looked funny, but I paid no mind to that and grabbed his jacket which was sprawled on the floor, and put it on. I'd need to keep warm if I didn't want to catch a cold; although his shirt and shorts were large and comfy on me, I still needed to heat up my arms and feet. This was the perfect season for sickness, after all.

"Kiba-Kun?" I called out, yawning. "Ahhh, Kiba-Kun, are you in there?"

"Yeah!" He shouted from beyond the bathroom door and inside of the shower. "Damn, you're awake already? Oh wait, did I wake you up? I tried to be as quiet as possible, sorry, babe."

I laid the side of my head against the door and closed my eyes, adoring the sweet sound of his voice. He was so caring and attentive with me…I just loved hearing him talk like that; so affectionately, always putting me in front of his own self. "It's okay…Can I come in? I think I'm just going to stay up…I can't sleep right now."

"Yeah, go ahead."

I squinted at the light of the restroom but managed to make it to the sink and tie my hair before I began brushing my teeth. Kiba's toothbrush and paste were wet and out of place, as was his hand-towel off of the rack and almost falling from the counter. I didn't mind at all cleaning up after him when I was done with my morning-routine. Honestly, I kind of liked cleaning up for Kiba…It made me feel like-…Hm, maybe a good house-wife? Well, not that I _was _his wife or this was my house. Although, I could have seen that happening in our future; Kiba and I being married with a nice home, me cooking for him, tidying the place for him, carrying his unborn child inside of my body while he'd be out on missions to get paid and support our lives. I knew we could raise a family together…Kiba would have been a good father. He had mentioned to me several times how he wanted many children one day and how he had a bit of a fetish with pregnant women.

I smiled to myself at those thoughts, untying my hair before I put our things back in their spots and dried my face. I then took out a brush to comb through the tangles in my hair. It was Kiba's comb. I could tell by the thick, soft strands of brown woven through the black bristles. His hair had a golden shine to it in the bathroom's light. Maybe even a little red? Maybe. I took the hairs out of the brush and threw them into the trash, which was between the toilet and shower. That gave me the opportunity to see Kiba behind the smoked glass door. I could tell he was shaving his chest by the vague blue object he held in his hand; it was his razor.

"I got a call while you were sleeping…" He sighed, a bit upset by the tone in his voice. Or was he just tired? Or, perhaps, Kiba was concentrating so that he wouldn't accidentally nick himself with the razor. "Some shit happened in Suna and now I'm supposed to go take care of it with a couple other jonin."

Ah, it was just as I thought. He had an emergency-mission to attend to this morning.

"I was gonna wake you up just before I'd leave so you could at least get a little more sleep." He continued. "Y'know, you're really cute when you're sleeping…You pucker your lips a lot of the time when you're not speaking gibberish or whimpering. Do you dream about kissing me or something?"

I laughed softly at his question. "Maybe…I don't remember my dreams, actually. What else do I do in my sleep?"

"You hold me a lot."

"How?"

"Like, you put your arm around me and you hang your leg over me too, and then you nuzzle your face into my back. And when I'm the one holding you, you snuggle up against me really close and kinda curl up into a ball."

I blushed at the picture Kiba painted for me. "That's so sweet…No wonder I'm always warm when we sleep together. You must keep me really cozy…I wish you didn't have to go on that mission. I'm going to be sleeping by myself until you get back."

"Aww…I'll be back before you know it, babe. Promise. Two weeks tops."

I groaned at the thought of being two weeks away from my Kiba. It seemed like an eternity when I imaged such a distance between us. I-…I was kind of attached to him. No, I was _really_attached to him. The fact of that itself scared me a lot because I didn't know what on earth I'd do without him. What would I be without Kiba? What would I be without love?

"I love you…" I sighed to myself out of absolutely nowhere. I felt my lips depress as I stared at my bare feet, curling my toes against the tiled floor. "Please don't ever stop loving me…Please…"

Kiba opened up the door from the shower, and once the cloud of fog that came out cleared up, I saw such a concerned expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" He took my hand into his. He was so much warmer, always much bigger and stronger than me. It was a comforting feeling no matter how anguished I could be. "Hinata, I'm never gonna stop loving you…Why're you so down in the dumps all of a sudden, huh?"

I shrugged sadly and shook my head. Honestly, I just could explain to Kiba. I loved him so dearly and trusted him with all of my heart, yet I was so terrified of being left one day. It seemed so good to be true that someone finally loved me. It seemed like I was just having a wonderful dream, and any time now, I'd wake up. What if I woke up? What if Kiba suddenly didn't want me anymore?

…

…

…

What if all of this just ended and I'd be alone again, all by myself?

…

…

…

"Hinata…Hey, Hinata…Why're you crying?"

I shook my head again and bowed it away from him, unable to keep my lips from stretching out straight across my face as my eyes shut on their own and began weeping. It was the only way to keep myself from sobbing like a helpless child. I tried to be as quiet as I could, just so I wouldn't worry Kiba.

"I d-don't know…" I whimpered quietly, slipping my hand out of his wet grasp to hide my shameful face. "I just-….I just l-love you so much…I don't know…I love you s-so much that it makes me sc-cared and makes me cry…I-…I don't ever w-want to lose you…You're the best thing that's ever happened to me…!"

I heard Kiba sigh, and then felt his dripping hands at my hips. He was pulling my shirt up and I let him take it off. Actually, I helped. It just felt like the most natural thing in the world when I stripped myself of every article of clothing I had on me and allowed him to desperately rush me into the shower, into his arms, like he was the fresh breath of air I needed to save me from my own ocean of worries.

I was warm again when Kiba held me. Warm, and alive.

I sighed shakily in both relief and a fear of letting go, clutching my lover as tight as I could when he took me to the back wall, cornering me under the shower with him.

"You're not gonna lose me, damn it…" He ran his hand over the top of my head and tilted it backwards, exposing my face to the raining water above us before he had me exposed to his lips. Kiba felt even hotter than the shower; hotter than the steam as my tears were washed away. Soon, the boundary between my lover and I disappeared; I forgot where I ended and he began. We felt like one being. The heat just seemed to melt away our borders and let our souls connect; entwine. All I knew then was that his presence was everywhere, all around me, and that it felt as if Kiba had become the only thing in the world besides myself; my comforting embrace, my protective armor, my blanket of warmth and affection holding me tight with no intention to ever release me.

"I fucking love you." He breathed the same breath I did, allowing his tongue to wrap around mine inside of our mouths as his fingertips buried themselves into the softness of my waist. I moaned almost instantly at those simultaneous sensations, feeling the peaks of my breasts harden, as well as his manhood against me. My nails dug themselves into his broad shoulders without my consent and I sighed shakily with ecstasy.

"You're never gonna lose me, Hinata. I swear." Kiba murmured hotly, giving me a powerful squeeze so that his chest could smother my breasts in return with passionate affection. "I love you. I've always loved you. Since I was a little boy, I've loved you. I'm gonna marry you. I want us to have kids together one day. I'm gonna take care of you till the last moment that I'm _alive_, don't you believe me?"

I nodded as best as I could through our kisses, shaking and spasming as I choked down my whimpers and Kiba muffled them with his relentless lips. "M-hm. I just-…I'm scared…"

"Don't be." He whispered, hiding me between his body and the wall, exploring the curves of my back with his large, lustful hands. My lover seemed to be very heated right now. I could tell by how breathless and eager he sounded, despite the obvious way he touched me in such a desperate manner, grasping and groping all that he was able to beneath the cascading hot waters. I never minded that Kiba could sometimes be too rough with me. I never said anything. I learned to get used to it, knowing how much of passionate, wanton, fiery spirit he was, and somehow, I always appreciated the light bruises he'd leave me with from his irrepressible desire and masculine strength. The bruises, the bites, and the little scratches here and there were like reminders of how intensely Kiba felt about me; though, sometimes, out of my own insecurities, I'd forget. I'd doubt both him and myself.

How-…How could I? But did that just show how intensely I felt about him as well?

"I swear, I'm marrying you when I get back from this mission." Kiba forced our lips apart, struggling himself to take a break from my mouth and look me in the eyes. He breathed huskily and nearly glared at me with an ardent kind of love. "I'm not gonna wait anymore. I want you. I want you with me every single day. I wanna wake up next to you every morning and go to sleep with you every night…What part of that don't you understand, Hinata? What part of 'I'm-madly-fucking-in-love-with-you' can't you get through that self-conscious little head of yours, huh?"

I kissed Kiba again when he leaned into my face and firmly held up my chin. "I understand, I just-"

"You're just worried, I know, I get that. I feel the same way sometimes…" He confessed, giving me another brief yet passionate kiss as he caressed my cheek with his thumb. "I love you so much that I'm afraid to lose you. Everyone feels like that about the person they love. Honestly, every time you go out on a high-ranked mission, I pray to myself that you make it back to me in one piece. I get scared like _hell_, and I'm not ashamed to say that it's so bad sometimes that I stay awake at four in the morning crying on the couch cuz I can't fall asleep cuz all I think about is you and your safety…I really love you. I'll always love you. And even if in thirty or forty or fifty or whatever years from now, we're not making out every day and putting our hands down each other's pants, I'm still gonna love you; it just means that my dick won't be working the way it does now, but I'll still love you, so don't ever doubt me or think that I'm not attracted to you anymore."

I laughed and cried, both happy and afraid, in love and already missing Kiba despite the fact that he still hadn't left for his mission. "I love you, you goof…"

"I love you too." He kissed me once more, and again, and again, and again. "Dork."

I giggled at that, and even more at the way our chests rubbed together as they quickly rose and collapsed from laughing. It tickled in an odd yet pleasurable way, but it was so odd that I had to curl my body in and make space between us to let my fingertips pinch away the feeling. I thought Kiba noticed; however, it didn't stop him from leaning down into the curve of my neck. He pulled my hair away to the other side and began tenderly smooching my sensitive flesh, cupping his hands over my shoulders.

"I love you so much, damn it…" He whispered hotly, caressing me with his thumbs. His breath seemed to light my skin on fire, his tongue acting like a swaying flame, melting away my inhibitions. " I wanna show you just how much that is…Would you let me?"

My heart froze at that offer; practically dropping with a pleasurable sort of terror and adrenaline when I felt Kiba position two fangs at my neck like he was about to bite me. One of his thighs came to slowly slip between both of mine and close the distance separating our lower bodies. We became completely smushed together; enough that I could feel the soft hairs on his thigh pressing against my naked virginity. I felt Kiba everywhere. Every part of him was touching me; suffocating me with an unbearably hot heat that made me squirm with both pleasure and irritation at the fact that he teased me so well.

"Wanna be mine forever?" Kiba tempted, pressing into my flesh just a bit with his fangs, but enough to render me stiff with fear. I was trapped under his mercy.

"You want proof that I'll always love you, Hinata?" Kiba held me still in case I'd try to escape him. His hand slowly, teasingly made its way down the front of my shoulders, along my collar-bone, journeying over the top of my breast until he softly grazed across my hardening blossom before following the curvy path around my waist to the small of my back, where his fingertips rested. "I'll give you proof. Just one bite and you're mine to take care of for eternity…Is that what you really want? Cuz if it is, just say so. You know I'll always take care of you, babe…"

I imagined what that'd be like; being Kiba's property, his belonging past the end of all and the beginning of the new start. I'd be his mate for-…For forever. I'd be his lover in the next life, the next, the next, until-…Until who knows when. We'd somehow always meet each other again; somewhere…Somehow…We'd just be together. I didn't know how. I didn't even know if I'd _want_ to be his in another life, where he could possibly be my enemy, and we'd fall into a forbidden love that was impossible to live through together while maintaining happiness. What if we'd suffer? Our lives now as the present Kiba and Hinata were great, but-…What about our future ones? We'd spend them together no matter what; we'd be _forced_ to by _fate_. Destiny would bind us; sow us into future generations by the same thread and needle. We'd never break or be cut apart by _anything_ or any_one_.

It was so frightening, honestly. But-…We'd still always be who we were now; even with no recollection of ourselves. Kiba would always be Kiba, and I would always be Hinata. He'd always somehow protect me no matter what the circumstances, and I'd always be his to take care of and love for the rest of forever.

I doubted I could or would want to find someone better than Kiba. Besides that, no one could ever give me the promise of eternity like he'd be able to. He was an Inuzuka. And fortunately for us, that meant that he could bite me in the neck and make my soul entwine with his. Now, who else would have the ability to do that? No one that I knew. I would have much rather been Kiba's mate in every life than have different partners and lovers and husbands that could always be the wrong ones. At least this way, we were both safe, for the most part. I'd have the right man in every life; I'd have Kiba. And though that was a terrifying thing to think about, the most important decision I would ever make from now to my last life on this earth, I knew I had to do it. I wanted to. I was sure of it.

"B-bite…" I urged him in a whisper, bringing my leg up to wrap around his waist.

Kiba immediately grabbed that leg and somehow bounced me up and carried me quicker than I could keep up with him. It didn't take too long for me to realize what he was going to do, other than bite me.

"You're sure?" He started nibbling, getting me to shudder with anticipation.

I squeezed his waist tighter with both legs and shrugged my shoulder into his chin in an attempt to stop his light teasing. "Yes…I-I'm positive…"

"You're not gonna regret this?"

"Never."

"Swear to me."

I felt something press into my womanhood, between its lips to rest against my opening. The sensation made me whimper; let alone the thought of what was going on. My heart beat quicker than before and the speed of my breathing picked up as well.

"I swear…Kiba-Kun, I swear." I shook softly, keeping my arms tight around his neck and my fingers latched into his hair for a sense of safety. I clamped my eyes shut and tensed all of my limbs as much as I could as I tried to prepare the pain that would soon come. "I love you…Please, just have me already…!"

"'Kay."

I gasped sharply once suddenly being penetrated by his member.

"…I love you, Hinata-Hime…"

Before I could even form my confession of love back to Kiba, I had to scream out in agony, for the crippling thunder that shot through my being then was too much to bare in silence.

"KIBAAAAA!" I gave a bloodcurdling shriek, my body spasming in reaction to his bite. It was almost like a reaction to poison; or rather, like I had just been electrocuted. I never knew an Inuzuka's bite could feel like that; at least, ones used for the purpose of mating. It was very painful when Kiba would bite me hard enough to tear flesh on the battlefield, but nothing like this. This was a shocking, unbelievable amount of pain; the worst I had ever felt, and definitely unexpected beyond my wildest of dreams. It rendered me completely cold on the inside as an even worst after-effect once Kiba roughly drew his fangs out of me. I shook once more and whimpered in reaction, unable to suppress my suffering as liquid heat too hot to be water began trickling down the curves of the side of my neck. I dared not move, but it still tore me from the inside out with spirit-crumbling pain either way. There was no matter in making it get better, not when I was held in my place, and definitely not when Kiba moved to turn off the shower and get us both out together.

The cold air failed to calm the burn at the surface of my flesh. My legs went numb, tingling, as if ants were crawling beneath my skin. I couldn't feel my arms very much either; I could only see them shaking before my blurred vision, my fingers still desperately gripping onto Kiba's hair while my knuckles turned white from force. Even _that_hurt when I tried to shift. The best I could do was keep from moving, as I didn't know what else would work or even soothe me just a little.

Besides Kiba's voice, at least…As soon as I heard him speak against my injured neck, so softly, so tenderly, my pain seemed to melt away for a brief while. The sound of him became my morphine.

"Relax, it's done…" He kissed my bleeding wound, somehow managing to give it pleasure rather than more soreness. "It's over, 'kay, Hinata? Just relax, honey…"

He kissed me again, but I quivered at just his breath warmly flowing over my skin. It was enough to pacify me, almost like a lullaby. It was safe to say that I felt sleepy as well right now. I was exhausted though I hadn't done anything. Maybe his bite just drained me of all my strength? it sure felt that way. I was as limp and lifeless as a rag-doll. All I could do was depend on Kiba to take me somewhere safe and comfortable, which he did. We both ended up on his bed with a towel I didn't even notice him grab and throw underneath me before he laid me down like a small child. Only then did I remember that his manhood was still inside of me. I had forgotten until it made me aware of its throbbing, once my screaming pain was silenced enough to let the rest of my body be heard.

"Hinata? Hinata…You okay, hun?"

I barely took notice of Kiba when he propped himself onto his forearm above my head and looked at me. He used his free hand to touch my face and feel any heat at all from my forehead, somewhat 'reviving' me from the unconsciousness I had been feeling commence.

I awoke, then, and saw his face behind my blurry, dizzy vision. It was hard to tell what was where, let alone if I were having a deep hallucination of distortion. I closed my eyes to block it all out.

"Answer me." He spoke, his breath stopping just before my lips. I could almost taste him. My mouth watered, for some reason. My stomach growled with hunger. My legs were wanting to spread on their own, the heat between them starting to grow again.

Was I wanting to eat him or something? Kiba suddenly seemed edible.

"Hinata…C'mon…" My lover continued, lightly tapping his fingertips against my cheek. "Talk. Say something!"

I couldn't help but moan as an unexplainable, irrepressible pleasure erupted from the pit of my stomach, forcing me to wrap my legs around Kiba's waist and bring him deeper into me. My spine arched itself in reaction to press the front of our bodies together. Then I moaned once more, this time from the sensation of the thick hairs on his groin bearing down on my bear womanhood. My eyes shot wide open and I breathed in new life.

"K-Kiba-Kun…" I whispered in shock, slowly pushing out my hips, rolling them back in before I repeated and took my hands to caress his chest. "I-I feel strange…I feel like…I feel like-…"

I noticed that Kiba himself was having the same symptoms, particularly by the hard push he gave against my innocence to drive himself deeper into my depths.

"Like what?"

Before I could answer his question, a very spontaneous urge took a hold of me at that instant, causing me to aggressively throw my hips forward again and heave my knees in towards my chest, forcing me to latch my teeth into Kiba's neck as I embraced his wide shoulders. I felt possessed, almost. I was no longer in control of myself. There was an indescribable, primal impulse controlling my every move, and it seemed to want nothing but Kiba.

I constricted my new mate against my thirsting body as hard as I could, enough to shake from my own fragile strength. But it felt amazing; even more as I dug my nails into his deliciously toned back while my insides tightened and molded around his throbbing member. I oozed with satisfaction. _Literally_. I could feel something drip from my womanhood's stuffed entrance to between the cheeks of my rump, and onto the towel we laid upon.

Was I cumming already?

No. I was just wet beyond belief. And it wasn't the water from our shower. It was that terrible, horrible, unspeakably lustful desire to take Kiba as deep into me as our bodies would allow. The fact that his manhood was just a bit short from average only proved to tease me beyond belief, as I craved to have him mash into the end of my passage; but I needed to really squeeze to cram him in there. However…That was even better for me, no matter how torturing it was at the same time. I knew it meant good because Kiba was going to have to thrust pretty hard if he wanted to reach that spot and take me to heaven.

"What, are you seriously horny right now?" He breathed huskily, the effort to keep me motionlessly shoved into the bed showing on his face.

I nodded eagerly, deciding to let go of his waist when I realized Kiba was a lot more capable than I was to maintain the incredible amount of force between our bodies. That gave me the opportunity to hold my legs by the underside of my knees and bring them out and apart as much as I could. I loved the sensation our new position brought even more. It was naughty and lustful, exhilarating to my rushing adrenaline.

"Yes…" I moaned, further smothering my breasts against his wet chest, biting my lip with ecstasy as his strong arms made their way around my waist and crushed my delicate form. "Mmm, why do I feel like this all of a sudden?…"

"It's normal…" Kiba struggled to keep himself from groaning or grunting from pleasure as he began slowly thrusting, and lightly to keep us from separating. We both seemed to want as much pressure there as we could have. "When an Inuzuka bites his or her mate for the first time, they both get horny like crazy…You can't stop it. It just happens and is impossible to keep from happening. That's why I told you to take the birth-control; cuz if we mated without you being on it, there would've been no way for me to just stop and pull out a condom…"

"I didn't want us to use anything but birth-control anyway…" I rolled my eyes back and sighed shakily, digging the back of my head into the mattress with euphoria. I cared not about getting the blankets wet from my hair, and in fact just left it spread out the way it was, like a dark curtain draping over the white towel and his light-colored sheets.

Kiba made his way to my neck with an open mouth and began kissing and suckling between shallow breaths. This time the wound didn't hurt at all. Rather, it became a source of burning pleasure for both of us. "Mm, why not?"

"Because I w-wanted to feel you inside of me…!" I whimpered shakily, free from any embarrassment. "A-all of you…I wanted to feel your skin…I-! Mm, I wanted to feel your heat…Not a damn piece of rubber…!"

My lover didn't hesitate to shut my mouth with his own, muffling the noises I made with ardent kisses of the deepest form of lust. He kissed me and licked me, he suckled my lips until they began to feel numb, biting me in between with breathless groans. I could tell we were both trying to speak, but it was impossible. Neither of us seemed to want to separate from each other. Kiba was too busy mashing our lips together and fighting my tongue with his, while I was too busy enjoying every minute of it all and moaning as his member continuously plowed me.

"Harder…!" I begged, grinding my hips against his in rhythm as I grabbed a fistful of his hair with a single hand. I could feel the friction between our bones beneath our flesh, and no matter the bruising pain, I learned to enjoy every thrust Kiba gave me as he pounded me deeper and deeper into the fluffed blankets, until my back eventually started reaching the springs with his arms locked tight around me. I could hear those springs squeak below the mattress; back and forth, back and forth, each time a little harder and faster than the last as Kiba bucked out his hips against mine. I could barely breathe; our stomachs crushed together, our chests hardly rising to expand our lungs for oxygen. But I loved it like that. It was almost like a struggle between living and loving right now. I would have rather loved and died loving Kiba, being screwed by him like that, so intensely and relentlessly. It drove me insane with ecstasy to think that he would have rather fucked me than even breathe. He didn't want to stop…And neither did I want him to.

"Fuck me!" I dared to moan such words into his mouth, latching another hand against the side of his head, into his damp hair in case my lover tried to resist my kisses. But he didn't. Kiba instead pushed down harder against my mouth to silence me, squashing my tiny hips with his until the springs in the mattress literally squeaked with every movement. They went back and forth, up and down, bouncing and rolling the way we were against each other in a rhythmic, erotic dance.

Finally, Kiba let go of my mouth after giving me a particularly hard and noisy suckle, heaving a loud breath of air, allowing me to do the same. However, that didn't slow him down one bit. He continued thrusting in and out of me, maybe faster than before as he turned his face to the side and planted it into my hair and into the mattress. I could hear how hard he was panting. His voice came out with his breath with every husky inhale he drew in and every raspy exhale he growled out. But Kiba still didn't stop; nor did he ejaculate. He just kept bucking his hips back and forth with no end like a champ, enduring the pleasure and the strain it must have had on his body as he tried to last the longest he could without ejaculating.

I let one of my hands out of his messy brown mane to touch his neck and shoulder, squeezing his muscles as they jolted with his every move.

"Oh my God, I've never had it this good before!" Kiba struggled to speak between groaning and grunting, breathlessly panting to keep up with his racing heart and exhausted lungs. "Nghh! Ughh, Hinata! Oh my fucking _God_, babe…Ngh, you're so freakin' tight it almost _hurts_…You feel amazing to me, baby, I-…_Ahhhh!_! Oh _fuck_!"

I felt Kiba's nails break through the skin on my back and sides no matter how short he had cut them. Despite the pain, I still loved everything he did to me and moaned and shouted with ecstasy. The stinging somehow turned me on even more, along with how he felt breathing ever so hard into my cold hair that it must have become warm there. I couldn't help but bring my hands to his shoulder and start clawing him in attempt to hold on and drive my fiery energy out somewhere. Kiba grew even more aroused at that, probably feeling no pain at all as my nails began to draw blood. Knowing him, he must have liked it. He must have _loved_it, that sexy beast. Was there anything he wouldn't approve of? Perhaps not. Everything I did only got Kiba hotter and hotter as he behaved much more violently, sweating and bleeding beneath my fingertips while he recklessly plowed me and I uncontrollably scratched him.

"Mmmm, I've been wanting to do this to you for so _long_!" My mate shouted, suddenly increasing both his force and pace enough that the bed's headboard began to hit the wall each time he mercilessly rammed me into the springs of his mattress. "God damn, I've always dreamed of fucking you like this…For years, I've dreamed of fucking you like this!"

I gasped upon feeling something trickle down the cheeks of my rump again. I knew that I was approaching an orgasm and began hyperventilating as it built within me, my eyes beginning to shut as my brows knit themselves up and together.

"Do you have any idea how much it fucking _sucked_for me, wanting to literally tackle you to the ground and rape you right there on the spot every time I could smell you getting wet when we were teenagers?" Kiba angrily cursed, grabbing my hip to begin a new cluster of bruises from his quivering fingertips.

The slapping between out groins became louder; wetter. I was making crying noises over my hyperventilation that went higher and higher in tone, my voice being shaken by my body and Kiba as he ceaselessly fucked me.

"Oh my God, it was absolutely horrible…" He sighed huskily. "I wanted to rape you. I actually wanted to rape you…Just to relieve that terrible need to fuck your little brains out!"

I gasped again and held my breath while wanting to scream, pushing my head back as far as I could get it into the mattress.

"I'd actually think about it…" Kiba confessed. "Babe, I'd really go that far sometimes cuz of how badly I wanted to make you mine…How badly I wanted to love you and fuck you and friggin' own you like this…!"

I rolled my eyes all the way back and clamped them shut with a rough cry building within my throat, letting my legs off of his waist to spread them wide and dig my feet into the bed before I let myself scream out in joy. "It's okay, I don't care! I don't blame you, it feels so good!"

"Yeah? Cuz I never thought we'd be together one day, I never thought we'd mate, I never fuckin' thought I'd be shoving my cock in and out of you like this with your consent! Oh God it-…Ughh, it feels so fucking _good_…!" Kiba gasped, thrusting harder and harder every second.

I could barely reply to him, let alone speak clearly or even want to. For me, it was better just to moan and scream and hear the sounds my lover himself would make over the quick, wet slipping and slapping of our privates synchronizing between us and the squeaking mattress-springs, and the banging headboard of his bed.

"I love fucking you…" Kiba continued, still relentless as ever as he kept pounding me with skill. I had no idea when he was going to finish or even _if_ he would. "I love fucking you so much…I wanna fuck you like this every day! Oh my-…Nghh! Ughhh…Hinata, baby, I swear I've never felt anything so good before…It's like I'm having sex for the first time…Mm, it's like I finally know what it means to be _satisfied_; not just wanting more out of this stuff each and every single time cuz it's never enough for me…You're giving me everything I've always needed and more…You're giving me _you_! I love you, Hinata! I fucking-"

"-LOVE YOUUU!" I finished for him, giving an earth-crumbling scream as all the heat I felt burning me from the inside finally erupted, gushing out of me. I pushed it out; I helped it squirt even harder as I arched my back as far as it would go under Kiba's weight, letting my liquids of both love and sheer delight splash all over his groin and my womanhood, my bottom, our thighs, pouring through the towel beneath us and staining the blankets forevermore with a reminder of the memory we built together.

After another loud curse and shout of angry ecstasy, Kiba heaved himself out of me in one swift move and let himself fall onto his side, next to my weakened body. I could still somehow feel him in my womanhood, despite that he was no longer there. My insides still burned and tingled. I was numb, and then again, I could feel him. It was the oddest sensation; almost a throb, even, like my body had memorized the pace of his excited heartbeat. My mind had memorized the sound of his voice in ecstasy. My flesh would never forget the sensation of him wrapped around me tight and hot. I knew then that what Kiba and I had done would become unforgettable; not just by how I could hear his groans and grunts echoing through my head, but by how I could picture the two of us so clearly, and define that image as pure, inseparable love between two people deserving of it.

I was finally loved. Someone finally loved me.

"Hinata?…"

The whisper barely stirred me, for I already expected Kiba to speak before I had the chance to catch my breath. I turned my face and looked at his. He was flushed down to the neck, glistening with beads of sweat and water from the shower trickling along his tan skin, almost glowing by how those beads caught the dim light coming from the bathroom. His eyes were glazed over with both exhaust and satisfaction and his chest still pushed itself out with every gruff inhale of air he took. I watched his stomach-muscles contract and expand with every breath, jolt with every beat of his heart, almost as if his body were a work of art. It truly looked like one; a painted masterpiece, in my opinion, at least. I didn't think anyone else would have found the liquids dribbling down Kiba's groin attractive…But to me, the image was beautiful, somehow. I even enjoyed the smell; it was mine and his combined. I would have even got up and licked him clean if I had the strength, but I was as wobbly and lightheaded as if I would faint or as a minimum fall asleep. Though, no matter how drained Kiba looked himself, I knew that that was only going to be brief, because...

…

…

…

…The man was still hard.

I didn't know to be happy at the thought of whimper with misery…Was he not satisfied? How did he stay hard?

I was about to ask, or rather, complain, until Kiba spoke for me.

"C'mon." He smiled with brilliant white teeth. "Get on top of me. You didn't think I was done, did ya?"

I furrowed my brows at him and felt the sweat on my face. Luckily, I still had enough energy to wipe myself dry. I was hot and dripping, wet to the hairline above my forehead. "…H-huh? Wait…Why? Do you want more?"

"Mm…" My lover nodded, pulling himself up with effort to sit before he did the same with me and lead me onto his lap. "I want as much as I can have right now. I'm gonna miss you like hell on that mission, y'know."

It didn't hurt this time when I took Kiba's member inside of me. Rather, it slipped right in like nothing. The only thing that hurt were my knees, so instead of kneeling, I sat on my lover's groin and wrapped my legs around his damp waist, cold on the surface yet as hot as a fever beneath that. I then began to feel the breeze more, thanks to my hair still being wet and sticking to my entire back. It was cool and refreshing, though; enough to get rid of the hot and sticky feeling on most of my body, but not too much that it made me frigid.

"Are you gonna miss me too, baby?" Kiba dared to ask, as if he really didn't know the answer to that question. He embraced my back and waist under my hair and pulled me into a tender kiss.

"Yes…" I tucked my hands between us, against his hot, beating chest. His heart still raced as mine did. "I'm going to miss you a lot…"

"Especially after all of that, huh?"

"Hmhm, yes…"

I let my hands travel up to his neck and embrace him to come closer. I needed him again…Would it ever be enough? Maybe not. I was wanting Kiba to make love to me once more, despite the fact that I was tired and had yet to recover. How could I be so greedy? Well…How could I not? He was so, so good to me. I craved to have him yet again, at _least_once more before he'd leave.

I took my legs back and decided to kneel when I realized I couldn't bounce on him while they were crossed. My knees cracked with exhaust, though, I tried to just ignore it and be as comfortable as possible as I started to slowly push my weight up and down. Luckily for me, Kiba of course was helpful. He took a strong grip of my waist with his hands and assisted me in my movements.

"Better?" He tilted his head a little, raising an eyebrow at me and half-smirking.

I resisting giggling at that irresistible expression, but couldn't keep myself from grinning and blushing as I looked away, timid as ever. "Yes…Thank you, Kiba-Kun…"

"No prob. Oh, but if you don't mind, I know something to make it even easier for you."

Before I could ask him what he meant, I felt Kiba's large hands snake down to my bottom and grasp it completely, prying its cheeks apart. His fingertips reached to my womanhood and spread it a little more for his member to penetrate, never hesitating to rub and caress me softly down there. It felt great; not just because of the breeze cooling my hottest, wettest areas, but also because-…Well…Kiba was grabbing my ass. I always sort of found that to be exciting.

"Damn, baby…" He mischievously grinned at me, squeezing my rump between his hefty palms. "You have such a big ass! Mm, I fuckin' _love _that sexy thing…"

I gasped at that. "Kiba-Kun, don't say things like that!"

"Why not?"

"Because-…! Because it's embarrassing!" I squirmed, looking away from him with down-turned lips and knit brows.

My pouting didn't affect Kiba too much at all. Unfazed, he groped my cheeks even harder, lifting one hand to then slam it back down and spank me.

"A-ah!" I whimpered, instinctively yanking him to me for protection, no matter that he was the one who just finished whacking me in the rear. That didn't even cross my mind. I was just so used to running to Kiba for safety.

"But I love your ass…" He smooched the side of my face, taking a firm hold of my bottom on the very center of each cheek to grab onto them and pull up and down in rhythm to my bouncing. As much as I hated to admit, that did help take the weight off of me. And-…Honestly, it felt good. It was naughty, but-…I secretly loved when Kiba was playful and dominant with me.

"Mmm, it's so nice and soft…" He sighed with pleasure, digging his fingertips into my flesh as if the aim was to bruise me or even knead me like cookie-dough. "God, Hinata. You're so fucking _sexy_…Don't you get that I love every part of you? And your ass is one of my favorites about your body…Oh, and your boobs too. They feel great jiggling against me like this, hehe."

I tried to suppress a giggle, but failed. I nearly snorted at that last part of Kiba's childish little 'confessions', even more when he further tightened me against his body to make my breasts massage his chest harder. Again, I hated to admit it, but everything Kiba did felt absolutely delightful and sexy to me even if I tried to deny the fact.

"Don't you think so, baby?" He moaned seductively, pulling my rump in a higher angle to arch me into a more pleasurable position. His penis pumped harder into me.

I shamefully nodded and tried to rid myself of timidity when I grinded harder against my lover, resting my chin onto my arms embraced around him as he started thrusting faster with me. I dared not stop myself from quietly moaning with every roll of his hips and every rub from his manhood massaging my insides. Really, could I even _try_ to be quiet right now? Probably not; at least, not while I could feel the whole length of Kiba's member driving back and forth within the tight grasp of my womanhood. The friction was too delicious to ignore. Even the stretching of my opening felt arousing to me, for my flesh seemed to feel as if it were being deeply, sensually massaged each time his foreskin pulled and pushed in and out with rhythmic harmony. But better than that might have been all the sensations I was faced with inside of me. Because everything in there was so sensitive, each and every single nerve being caressed and stimulated by Kiba's manhood allowed me to make out his shape and with perfect accuracy; I knew where the head of his member stood, hard as ever, smooth and slick as it spread my insides wide open each time it thrust upward into mo. Then when it'd retreat half-way, I'd shut tight again, but I'd be ready to be splayed apart over and over by that magnificent manhood he had. I could only pray now that Kiba wouldn't tease me with it. I _needed _him inside of me, filling me up like that to the very brink of my ardent pleasure.

My prayers were heard, though, not quite correctly. Kiba did in fact tease me in a maddening way, but by coming to the wound on my neck and giving a warm, sexy growl against it.

"A-ah!" I shook within his arms, clutching him harder as I pushed down onto his groin with force, taking the full length of his pulsing manhood into me. "Kiba-Kun, that feels good…!"

"Yeah?"

"Ugh, don't do it again, though!" I moaned with both irritation and ecstasy in reaction to his hot breath. Somehow, even the smallest sensation on that bite he left my neck with was enough to bring me indescribable pleasure. I tried to shrug it away with my shoulder, but it just came back when Kiba mercilessly flicked the tip of his tongue against the wound.

"N-no!" I gasped, this time trying to push him off. But I failed. Kiba's hands came off of my bottom to hold me by the back and keep me put in my place. I couldn't even budge a smidge now when he let his tongue continue naughtily flicking back and forth, quick and unbearably teasing as he breathed too to add to my torment.

"Oh please!" I shouted, desperately trying to move Kiba off of me as I tried to get my hands between us to shove him. When that didn't work, I tried clawing at Kiba's tattooed back and shoulders. It was definitely the wrong move. By scratching him, I accidentally drove Kiba's desire even wilder, getting him to groan in approval before he latched his hot mouth over my wound and ruthlessly attacked it.

"Ride me, Hinata!" He growled loudly and huskily. "C'mon baby, ride me!"

"Mmmmmm!" I helplessly moaned behind biting my lower lip, shaking and spasming with unbearable ardor, bouncing myself with desperation to relieve my tension. I hated and loved the pleasure Kiba gave me. It felt amazing, delicious, yet tortured me so cruelly at the same time, until I suddenly came again when I reached the right pace by riding his member while he ravenously kissed me.

"You insatiable _beast_!" I threw my head back and shouted, digging my nails into his flesh for support over my wild thrusting and his own. "Uuuughhh, yes! _Yes_! Oh my God, _Kiba-Kun_! Baby! Mm, that feels _incredible_! Ahh…! Mm! Oh my-…A-ah, you're so voracious! You're such a damn _savage_, Kiba! _Kiba_! KIBAAA!"

Once more, I was blessed with the opportunity to feel the hot liquids gush out of me and all over my lover. Like the first time, I helped push them out so they'd squirt more violently onto him and please us both further. Kiba really seemed to like getting splashed; the more the better for him, by the way he moaned with satisfaction in reaction to my wet orgasm.

"Ahhhhhhh…" I closed my eyes and sighed, letting myself sit on my lover's dripping groin and weakly embrace his neck once I stopped clawing him. "Sweetheart…That was good…_Really _good…Wow…I'm so impressed…"

"Yeah?" He kissed me tenderly above the wound he marked me with, carefully lifting me off of him to lay me down between his legs. "Cuz I'm not done yet."

…

…

…

I had to be dreaming. No. I _had _to be. There was just no way Kiba-…

…

…

…

…That bastard was still hard. STILL. _HARD_.

"Are you-…Oh my goodness…" I groaned miserably, slapping my hand over my eyes at what I saw. "Kiba-Kun…You were supposed to ejaculate already!"

"Why?"

"Because!"

"Because what?"

I groaned again when I looked at him and saw that annoyingly cocky grin of his plastered onto his face. "Because-…I-I don't know! I just want you to; I don't want you to keep holding it and holding it like that. I feel as if I'm not enough for you…"

"You're totally are, hun; I just wanna last as long as I can before I gotta leave." He laughed softly, hopping off of the bed before he pulled me with him. "C'mon. Lemme finish you off in the shower…Doggy-style."

Kiba had to haul me over his shoulder for the trip over to the bathroom, for I was too wobbly to stand on my own feet. He didn't seem to mind carrying me, though, and nor did he seem like my weight was unbearably heavy on his exhausted body. Unless…Wait, had Kiba recovered already?

…

…

…

…I wouldn't have doubted it. The man had stamina made of steel, fortunately for him, while I was…Well…Too weak to even stand. Hopefully that wouldn't have made Kiba think that I was a wimp; especially because I hadn't done much work at all this whole time. I had literally just laid there and let him screw me and then sat on his lap and let him do the same over again. Only now, I'd just be on my knees, but it'd still be the same: Kiba would be doing most, if not all of the work, while I'd be like a princess getting pampered by her choice slave of passion.

Hmm…I kind of liked that thought, actually. Maybe we could role-play it in the future.

"Doggy-style?" I giggled tiredly, managing to hold onto Kiba and keep my balance as well as he carried me to the counter and sat me down next to the sink.

"Yeah." He winked and smirked at me before opening the glass door of the shower and getting the water started. "I'm gonna do you the Kiba-way, hmhmhm…"

Before I could answer, my attention was grabbed by the look of his body, now that I saw my lover under the complete light. In the romantic darkness of his room, it wasn't so embarrassing at all to see him naked and have him see me, but now, I couldn't help but blush, being faced by his erect penis, which was pointing straight up at me, glistening and dripping with my cum. I giggled at the sight like an immature child too young to know how the male anatomy was. Could I resist the strange humor in it all? Not really. It was just somehow hilarious to see a penis, _his_penis, and the trimmed bush of brown hair he had growing around it. That made me laugh even more and shut my legs and cover my mouth, as well as look away and bury my face against the wall.

"What's so funny, huh?" Kiba chuckled with me, abruptly pushing my knees apart and coming between them before he pulled me forward and laid his member against my womanhood.

"That!" I pointed, unsuccessfully trying to get away from him as I felt his hairs pleasurably tickle me. It was so strange, so gross, yet somehow just so amusing and honestly kind of cute. I was getting butterflies all over again. "Kiba, stop! Ew, get away from me, you pervert!"

No use. Kiba held me still with ease and just silenced me with his lips, taking advantage of our position by gently slipping the head of his member between my nectar-covered labia. "Mmm, _never_…"

As I expected, the feeling of his manhood was all it took for me to stop resisting him and let him come inside. I gave a long moan of ecstasy as I felt Kiba push into me slowly and smoothly, unable to keep myself from being greedy by wrapping my limbs around him and tightening them to pull him deep into my body.

"I love how you feel in there…" I dared to tease him, scooching to the end of the counter. I squeezed my calves against Kiba's bottom and held him with an iron grip to insure that his manhood couldn't come any further inside of me. "The way you just slide in so slickly…Do you have any idea how amazing that is?"

"I know…" He came to my neck, whispering hotly against the mating-bite. Kiba got me to groan in reaction and push out my breasts against him before he embraced me strongly. "I love it…Mm, especially when I'm thrusting and I get to feel my dick slide in and out of you all wet and hot like that over and over again…You know what I really like about that too?"

I hid my face into his neck with both embarrassment and arousal at his choice of words, blushing terribly as I kissed his heated flesh and inhaled his soft scent. "What?"

"The sound it makes…"

My goose-bumps multiplied at the tone in his voice.

"W-what sound?" I pretended not to know.

"C'mon, Hinata…Don't play dumb, babe. You know exactly what I'm talkin' about…"

I squeezed the muscles inside of me tightly upon feeling Kiba withdraw his member. But just when I was about to beg him for it back, he suddenly bucked out his hips and slammed his groin against me, ramming his manhood up my warmth with absolutely no mercy. His skin slapped onto mine as a palm would to a guilty face; with brute force and vigor, emitting the wonderful sound I had pretended not to know.

"That." Kiba whispered huskily into my ear, reeling his hips back to launch his powerful groin unto my fragile body again. "Mm!"

I jumped with more pain than pleasure, but learned to enjoy his strength like a complete masochist, or rather, a slave of lust. I craved more; and indeed, he gave me more, as I had hoped for.

"Don't you love it?" He teased me, starting to deliver slow, yet brutally hard thrusts to my womanhood.

I shook each time Kiba came smacking against my flesh. "Mmm, yes…! I-I want more…"

"Yeah?"

"Yes…"

"Be specific about what you want, then…"

"A-ah!" I gasped with abrupt pain, shuddering. However, that didn't stop Kiba. He just continued and so did I by holding onto him and bracing myself for each oncoming jolt of his lower-body. "…I-I want you to keep screwing me!"

"Where?" He smirked beneath my earlobe, nibbling on my skin and kissing me.

"I-in the shower…" I embarrassingly mumbled out, feeling more blood rise into my cheeks and tinge them a humiliating pink. "Against the wall…Under the hot water…"

"And how do you want me to screw you in the shower, against the wall and under the hot water, huh?"

"Very hard…Very fast…! But lovingly…I-I want your passion…I want you to give it to me nonstop…P-please!"

"Hmm, so you want me to hump you like a fucking _dog_?"

The peaks of my breasts hardened as I heard him speak such vulgar words to me. I couldn't help but arch my back further and let my nipples rub up against his chest.

"M-hm…" I hummed with embarrassment.

"Then say it…I wanna hear you say it, Hinata…"

I shuddered upon his hot, whispered breath and closed my eyes. "…I-…I want you to um…H-hump me…"

I felt as if the inside of my chest constricted as I uttered those words. I-…I couldn't believe I was actually talking like that…It was one thing to say the f-word in a moment of passion, that much I could do without _total _guilt, but-…Telling Kiba to hump me like a-…

…Oh God, I couldn't even think about it. It was so dirty. So, so dirty and taboo.

"Hump you how?" Kiba thrust into me faster finally, slipping a hand between us to clutch my breast. He kneaded at it as if my flesh were made of dough and he was the rough, angry baker and kept kissing my neck-area. The way his tongue flicked back and forth against my bare skin reminded me of a rattle-snake's tail; only, Kiba felt hot and wet, as did the incredibly teasing vapor from his mouth with each word he so softly uttered. I wanted to taste it again. I wanted to smother his lips onto mine and submit to his lustful tongue.

"Say it…" Kiba whispered.

I whimpered pleadingly, shaking at the fingertips as I lightly scratched my lover. Now _I_seemed to be the baker kneading dough; squeezing into his muscles and raking my nails over the damp surface of his flesh. "…N-no! Kiba please…N-no…!"

Mercilessly, Kiba pinched the bud of my breast and pulled on it, quickly kissing his way from my neck to my lips. At last my mouth could have him again and my thirst for his kisses could be quenched. "Mmm…C'mon, Hinata…I'm always talking dirty to you, why can't you do the same for me?"

I gasped at the way he bit my lower lip and I instinctively arched my back further, creating quite a pleasurable angle for him to his as he thrust his penis deep into me. "N-no! Kiba-Kun, nmm-"

"Please, baby…" He gently urged, rubbing and caressing my back with his other hand beneath my hair. He kept toying with my breast as well as we kissed passionately. "I love it when you act raunchy…It turns me on like mad…Mm, makes me wanna go wild and bone you like a _brute_…"

I shuddered at his softly spoken voice, breathing so warmly and affectionately into my mouth despite the ardent lust his words were filled with.

"…H-hump me…" I whispered as quietly as I could, licking his tongue back as it tried to persuade mine when I shied away.

Kiba pushed his member all the way into me and held it there in response, tightening his strong arms around my little waist to increase the friction between us.

"Hump me like a dog…" I moaned softly with pleasure as a reaction, feeling him lift me off of the counter and carry me with him. I sighed in relief and melted into his hot embrace.

My lover smiled as he kissed me and bit me, much to my arousal. "Good girl…Now I'm _really _gonna screw you…And y'know what?"

"…What?"

I pulled away to see him and let him see me. Kiba smirked, and I blushed deeper.

"Nobody has to know, so go ahead and cuss and scream and talk all the dirty you want."

I saw the shower door close behind him. Not long after that, I heard him turn the water on and felt it begin to rain over our heads. It was hot and steamy, much like the overall mood I felt we were in.

Kiba pulled me to his lips again and kissed me slowly, sensually, after I caught a glimpse of his hair falling into his eyes as the water weighed it down. "What happens in this house stays in this house, okay?"

"Okay…Just please don't think I'm a u-um…Slut if I act like one."

"I'd never do that. I know it's just you being naughty for me, alright?"

"Alright…"

I shook softly when I felt Kiba press my back against the cold corner of the walls. They were freezing, compared to our body-heat and the heat of the shower. The stuffy mist of the air engulfing us only added to the sensation of changing temperatures. Yet, it didn't take long for the cold walls to find balance with the rest of the atmosphere…They too became hot soon, and so did the pit of my stomach again as it once more began to broil with pleasure. Kiba was starting to penetrate me again; slowly but surely, his hips began to gently buck against mine, his member pushing subtly inside of me as we kissed under the pouring water.

I embraced my lover as closely as I could, hiding between him and the corner of the walls.

"I love you…" I whispered soundlessly, almost in secrecy, my breath barely sounding behind the calming pitter-pattering of the shower water.

I felt Kiba's gentle fingertips sweep past my forehead and bring my hair back before he cupped the side of my face. His thumb began caressing my cheek with affection as he slowed but deepened his kisses.

"I love you too, babe…" He breathed tenderly into my mouth. "I love you so much…"

"Me too…"

"How much?"

I tightened my fragile arms around Kiba's neck and my legs around his waist, welcoming him further into the depths of my womanhood.

"A-a lot, Kiba…" I moaned quietly, ignoring my timidity for a moment as we twisted our tongues around one another's. The peaks of my breasts hardened again when my shy sentiments returned with full-blown arousal. "Mmm, I-…Ahhh…Ughh, I can't explain the amount…It's too much…A-and you?"

"Same…" Kiba smothered mouth with his soft lips, rolling his hips out harder onto mine.

We both moaned together and our kisses deepened yet another level. I couldn't help but clutch his shoulders and scratch them with lust as I had been before.

"I think I love you more, though…" He bit my lower-lip in return, gaining a soft cry from me.

My mouth watered at the way his fangs felt so teasing pinching my flesh like that. I opened my eyes and looked into his as they gazed back at me with affection.

"I just do…I know it…" Kiba smiled, cautiously pulling out of me before he took me to the cold floor with him. He kissed me a few times more before turning me around and gently pressing into my back, positioning me against the wall. The tiles seemed to freeze the peaks of my breasts enough to make me shudder at first, though Kiba kept me still and in my place to warm me up. He must have known exactly what the problem was by the way his large, hot hands came immediately to lay over the roundness of my breasts.

I caught the blood rise into and tinge my cheeks in reaction but that didn't keep me from bringing my hands to cup over Kiba's. I wanted to hold him, even as I hid the side of my heated face against the chilly wall with bashfulness.

"How?" I whispered, a little too soon for a long streak of my hair to conceal me from Kiba, as he caught it at just the right moment and swept it over my opposite shoulder with every other strand of night-blue. My back became bare to his chest and stomach and I sighed with pleasure, sticking my rump out a little to brush against his standing erection.

Kiba took advantage of that small move and began to shift until I felt something round-like and rather large touch the entrance of my womanhood. I sucked in an eager breath of air when I realized what he was about to do. It was like a dream come true for me, really. My mouth practically watered at that, just as Kiba slowly pushed forward and allowed his member to glide up and into my passage. I moaned with delight, melting like sugar by his sizzlingly sweet affections, completely submitting to him.

"Cuz I have for so long…" Kiba breathed quietly, kissing the top of my head with equal softness as he began thrusting. His strokes were long, deep enough to where his groin could come to lovingly smother my behind, yet slow and relishing enough that I could savor every second. I sighed again with ecstasy in reaction to them and closed my eyes, laying against my forearms and the wall when Kiba wrapped a single arm around my breasts and the other went southwards. I nearly whimpered at the way his flesh skimmed so smoothly over mine, his fingers caressing the curve of my waist so lightly before his palm cupped itself over my hip and gave me a tender squeeze.

"The first time I even saw you, Hinata, I felt something…" Kiba murmured sweetly as he took his kisses on a slow journey descending from side of my face to the erogenous zones of my neck. "It was some weird tickle in the pit of my stomach…Right then I knew I had something for you. You were just able to make me smile without really doing anything but standing there with that cute little smile and blush on your face…"

I half-moaned half-whimpered at the sensations of his warm breath tickling my sensitive neck. My being shook all on its own, nearly having a spasm when Kiba slowly latched his teeth onto my flesh and started to bite. Slowly, very slowly he inched his mouth shut and pulled on my skin as if I were a chewy appetizer to a wolf. I was unable to do anything but push my bottom out hard against his groin and drive his manhood all the way into me. I yearned for it. I wanted to _beg_for it no matter how desperate I would have seemed.

"A-and what am I able to make you do n-now?" I stuttered meekly, dropping the back of my head into Kiba's shoulder to allow him further access to my body.

It didn't take him long to follow. Actually, Kiba immediately used a little trick to catch me off-guard by rolling out his tongue slowly over my neck. I gasped and cried quietly roughly over him as he spoke in that deep, seductive voice he had.

"Well, now you're able to make me late for a very important mission, cuz all I wanna do is stay home and screw you till the sun comes up…" He nipped at the skin beneath my jaw.

It was very sudden when Kiba bucked his hips out rather aggressively to pin me back up against the wall. I lifted my head in an attempt to understand what was going on, but was a little late when I realized where his hand was about to station itself with a permanent grasp I sure as hell wouldn't be able to shake off.

"Oh, and I wanna rub the living _hell _out of your clit right now, babe."

Before I could even finish gasping at the blunt word he used, Kiba slapped a tight grip onto my womanhood and one of his fingers came to press the defenseless nub of flesh down there like a button.

"N-no!" I instinctively begged, but it was no use. Kiba was absolutely _merciless_ with both his finger _and_his member. With the finger he began to rub me in quick and hard circles to the rhythm of his thrusting as he started violently plowing me. His other hand was just as cruel by clutching my breast to toy with it and massage my tender nipple.

"No, please no!" I whimpered as I tried to get out of Kiba's hold. My efforts were pathetic; downright pathetic. I couldn't even make him budge. He was too strong. "Kiba-Kun, you're going to make me have to scream! P-please!"

"Then scream…!" He whispered gruffly, biting and chewing at my vulnerable neck. "No one's even gonna hear us, woman, so just relax and scream for me…"

I really _was_about to scream. I could feel it in me; the heat just burning in the core of my being, the pleasure ready to completely erupt and pour down Kiba's hand, cascade down my thighs, and of course the hell of an orgasm I couldn't keep from growing stronger and stronger no matter how much I tried to constrain it.

Everything he did to me…Everything Kiba did was bringing me closer and closer to what I could safely call my climax. I could tell this was going to be it, as I felt the muscles within my womanhood begin to spasm uncontrollably and have a series of contractions. My body was shaking on its own. My hips were bucking back and forth; and by now, I didn't dare try to stop myself. Instead as my climax approached quicker and quicker, I shoved my hands to the wall for support and began thrusting my bottom out with force against Kiba's groin as it pounded into my soft flesh like a brute machine, his globes slapping against my womanhood's lips with each powerful shove of his member.

"C'mon Hinata, you're almost there!" My lover moaned huskily, shifting to tuck the top of my head under his chin again. "Just a little more, babe…A little more…!"

I heaved a heavy breath of air and when I exhaled, I nearly coughed and realized I was beginning to cry. Everything just-…It just felt so good. I had to cry. I had to let it out somehow until that damned orgasm would come to ripple through my body like some kind of earth-shattering seismic wave of energy.

"Oh God, I'm gonna cum!" I shouted, backing my head into the juncture of Kiba's shoulder and neck. I could feel his whole body heaving as he panted harder and faster with each brutal thrust. "Baby, I'm gonna-…! Ahh! Ahhhh, oh my _God_!"

Finally Kiba shouted and cursed and had his own orgasm, while I myself received mine almost instantly. It was truly the most explosive thing one could ever hope to feel surge through their entire being from head to toe…Every single cell of my body absolutely _sung_ with pleasure and every muscle I had in me tensed within Kiba's embrace. My mind spun from the unearthly ecstasy as I let my nearly indescribable gratitude be heard in the form of a throat-ripping scream that seemed to echo all around us within the three walls and glass door of the shower. Hell, I couldn't _stop_ screaming. I screamed to Kiba that I loved him. I screamed to him for him to fuck me. I screamed to him that I was cumming and that it felt so amazing and that I never wanted it to stop. Honestly, was it even _going _to stop?

…

…

…

…I didn't know. The pleasure just kept electrifying me from the inside out as I tingled through with a burning delight inside of Kiba's hefty grasp. My jaw quivered. I somehow wanted to grin, even laugh with joy from the amount of pleasure I was feeling and managing to hold onto. It was even better with each time I squirted hot liquids all over Kiba's hand, over and over again every few seconds or so. What I was going through could have very well been described as a chain of orgasms.

"Hell yeah, babe! Keep cumming!" Kiba moaned loudly from behind me as he continued to thrust and finger me. He began rubbing with all of his fingers and in every direction. "Mmm, that feels so fucking good…Oh God, do you have any idea how sexy it is feeling you squirt all over my hand like his?"

I could barely pay attention to what my lover spoke to me, much less could I even try to answer him. I was too busy screaming and crying, unable to do anything but for a bit longer until my climax finally began so descend from its heaven-high peak.

"Kiba, I love you!" I shouted and sobbed, bringing a single hand to hold over his. I wanted to feel myself as I poured literally all over the place. "Oh God, I love you! I love you so much! Babe, I love you…I love you! I _love _you!

"I love you too, babe…" Kiba sighed, almost in relief. "Oh…Oh my God…I love you so much…Fuck…Oh jeez…"

Finally, my lover's hips gave out and so did I. The moment Kiba drew his member out of me I slid from my knees and would have dropped onto the floor if it wasn't for him holding me. But his arms were weakened; I knew by the way they trembled as my weight collapsed upon them.

"Hina-…" He nearly let go. But then Kiba held me inches from the ground and in a move too quick for me to comprehend, he managed to sit down and sit me between his legs sideways to lay against his chest. I nearly slipped again, but yet once more, he held me in my place and helped me get situated with an embrace.

"Phew!" My lover almost laughed, his voice breathless with exhaust. "Man, Hinata…That was…Oh wow…Babe…Damn, we just had sex!"

I smiled weakly at that thought, barely able to even chuckle. "I know…And we mated…"

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot about that…Whoa…So you're like my wifey now, practically."

This time I was able to let out a giggle; the word 'wifey' was just enough to make me do that. "Do Inuzukas marry and mate or just mate?"

"Whichever; as long as you mate, nothing else matters, you'll be together for eternity no matter what…But hey, wanna have a traditional wedding one day?"

"Yes, actually, that'd be wonderful…Do you?"

"Hell yeah, as soon as things settle a little with the missions and we both have time to plan and everything. Maybe when I come back from this one we can. Most likely cuz I'll have time…" Kiba brought his arm around my shoulders and my head to his lips. He kissed me softly and whispered, affectionately massaging me. "Hey, did I do a good job loving you?"

"Yes…" I shifted to kiss him back. "You did an amazing job, sweetheart…"

Kiba gave me a tired grin in response. "Yeah? So I fucked you good, hun?"

"If you want to say it like that, then sure…" I chuckled again.

"Nah, I'm just kidding…But seriously, that was pretty amazing, huh?"

"Yes…Very…"

There was a brief silence as Kiba and I embraced and touched each other in affectionate places, still catching our breaths. I didn't say anything to him but I wanted to faint. I was just so tired…It felt like I was bout to fall asleep; my vision was dizzy, my stomach felt queasy, my legs were numb, I was lightheaded, and I could feel my womanhood tingling at its sensitive little nub while my insides still proved to memorize the shape of Kiba's member and the pace of his throbbing. There were so many sensations after my lover and I had sex; some good, some bad, and some just plain weird. However, I seemed to enjoy even the unpleasant ones like the twisting and turning in my abdomen…Somehow that just really made me think of how hard Kiba must have screwed me and that alone was enough to make me happy about it.

"Watch…" Kiba caught my attention again. "When I come back from this mission, we're gonna be fucking like crazy…"

I giggled quietly at that.

"C'mon, babe." He tapped my arm gently, signaling for me to back off of his chest for him to get up. I wondered for a moment if Kiba even had any energy left, but apparently he did, though not very much, of course. He stood on his feet with a crack of his knees before helping me up as best as he could. My lover was clearly drained.

"I can barely keep myself up…" I hung onto the little rail where Kiba's shower-supplies hung from a plastic basket. That reminded me to wash ourselves, but honestly, did we even have enough power for something so simple? Probably not. "Kiba-Kun, we should just get dry and go to bed for a little while before you leave…"

"I can't. I'm already late…C'mon, I gotcha."

Before I could insist for my mate to stay, he hoisted me up onto his shoulder, surprising me again with how quickly an Inuzuka could recover.

"Oh fuck!" He laughed to himself as he almost slipped, but kept his balance. "Sorry."

I wrapped my legs and arms around him just in case…Well, Kiba _was _a little clumsy sometimes.

"It's fine…" I smiled to myself.

My mind appeared to travel to random places as my body failed to even pay attention to the world around. I thought about Naruto and how bittersweet it made me feel to remember him. I thought about Kiba and how happy and lucky it made me feel to have him in my life as my mate. I thought about my family, the Hyuga clan, how it'd grow one day if I had children. I thought about what it'd be like to have a pregnancy and bare Kiba's child. I thought about what a good father he'd be. Our children would probably look like him more than me, with tan skin and brown hair; or at least, I hoped they did. I wanted to see his face on my children. I wanted to love them as much as I loved him.

"Don't sleep naked, or you'll get a cold."

It was Kiba's voice that brought me back into the present. I looked around for a little, realizing that he had sat me down on the edge of his bed and was drying me with a towel in a rough haste. I didn't mind, though. I knew Kiba was hurrying and I knew he had reason to.

"Want my shorts or my pants?" He worked the thick fabric around my back in firm, hard circles. It actually felt quite nice there.

"Mmm…" I smiled pleasantly, laying my chin on his shoulder. "Pants…"

"Underwear or no?"

"Mmmmm, I guess not."

"Shirt? Tank? Long-sleeves?"

"Shirt." I giggled quietly, kissing his lips as he sat me up straight again and began patting my front dry. "You're so caring, Kiba-Kun."

"You just noticed?" He grinned, flashing his brilliant white teeth at me. Of course I instantly found myself blushing at that gorgeous sight and welcomed butterflies into the pit of my stomach. It was like old times; when Kiba and I first became a couple. That tingly, electrifying spark was still so strong and from the way we'd look at each other, I knew it'd last a long while.

"I've known." I whispered, kissing him again.

Kiba cupped both sides of my face as he gave me a brief yet passionate kiss back before laying me down and getting on top.

"Yeah?" He nibbled at my lower-lip.

I sighed with pleasure; not at that, but by how he made a move and got in between my legs and gently laid his torso on me as he still stood on the ground.

"Mm…" I bit him in return, bringing my leg around his waist. Somehow I just knew we were going to have sex all over again. I knew before he even had to ask and pull me closer to the edge of his bed.

"Wanna go for another round? I'm getting hard…"

I nodded eagerly and bit Kiba once more. I practically chewed, even more so when I felt the head of his penis push my womanhood's lips apart and come into me.

"Mmmmm!" I moaned loudly as I kissed him, arching my back to smother my breasts against him and let him embrace me.

Kiba's arms came wrapping around my waist as they had so many times before, hot and eager, a little rough, yet completely loving. He wasted no time in starting to work himself in and out of me.

"Y'know what?" He drew his lips from mine to speak huskily. "Let's just screw till someone comes knocking on my door. I'm not leaving your pussy on my own will; someone's gonna have to make me…"

"And what if _I _make you?" I dared to provoke my lover.

But Kiba just gave me an almost sadistic smirk and shook his head at me as if I had no idea what I was talking about.

"I _dare_ you to try, Hinata…" He thrust harder, drawing a shout of ecstasy from me as I brought my other leg around his waist as well and squeezed him closer and deeper into my womanhood. "I'm gonna have you pinned here for a _while_, hun…At least for a few more nice and wet orgasms or till someone breaks my doors down and drags me away from you, cuz I'm not gonna stop any time soon…"

I secretly didn't plan for Kiba to stop any time soon. As embarrassing as it might have been, we'd probably have been making love until someone broke into his home and stopped us, for we just couldn't have brought such a beautiful moment to an end on our own.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that was huge. XD Hope you guys enjoyed it! :D Because it took me forever and a half to write. X.X Reviews appreciated. ^^<strong>


End file.
